


Oneshots, Random writings, Ideas

by clockyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, No Incest, No Underage Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Siblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockyyy/pseuds/clockyyy
Summary: A collection of one shots and random writings. Some smut, some safe for work, angst, fluff, vents, prompts, whatever comes to mind. Mostly here to get me back into writing.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original - Relationship





	Oneshots, Random writings, Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here. Please be gentle. I'm still learning how to use this godforsaken website.

Hello. This is a collection of random writings. Some characters may reoccur in chapters, but most of these works are going to be stand-alone. If a work isn't a stand alone, I'll probably post a preview here and then link the completed fic. Hope you guys enjoy- I have no idea when I'll get around to updating this.

Things I won't do

\- Underage  
\- Rape/Noncon  
\- Incest  
\- Watersports or anything of the sort


End file.
